Castigo Perfecto
by Mariia213
Summary: Bella siempre había soñado en tener entre sus piernas a Buenorro Cullen. Edward querrá lo mismo? OS


Castigo Perfecto * OneShoot

Hola mis dulces lectores!  
para esas personas que lo quieran leer, quedan avisadas que contiene lemmon, Rated M.. o como lo quieran llamar =)

**Castigo Perfecto **

Otra vez me tocaba quedarme después de clases y cumplir mi castigo. El motivo era que había inundado los servicios; los retretes expulsaban agua como si fueran fuentes. Hay que ver lo que se puede hacer con un poco de imaginación y mucho papel higiénico.

Rose y Alice, se habían podido escapar. Ellas corrían mucho más deprisa que yo, y eso era porque no contaban con la patosidad con la que yo había estado bendecida, aunque tengo que admitir, que una parte de mi se alegró que ellas no estuvieran a mi lado cuando abrí la puerta del aula de castigo y detrás de la mesa estaba sentado el señor Cullen.

O como yo lo había apodado: Buenorro Cullen.

Ese profesor me traía loca. Él protagonizaba cada una de mis fantasías..

Su cabello desordenado, sus ojos jade, sus labios, sus manos, sus brazos, su.. Bella Swan ya vasta! gritó mi mente cuando sentí que me empezaba a humedecer, y es que ese hombre me ponía mucho.

-Señorita Swan usted otra vez por aquí- afirmó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de entre sus labios.

-Ya ve señor Cullen.. pero por favor llamame Bella- le contesté mientras tomaba asiento en la segunda hilera de mesas y sillas.

-Está bien Bella.. - empezó remarcando mi nombre – pero tú tienes que llamarme Edward.

Asentí, y me puse a divagar como sería tener a ese hombre entre las piernas, que acariciara mis pechos, que me recorriera el cuello con la lengua..

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, para recordar de que forma le quedaban los mechones de cabello color bronce, pero entonces me excité con lo que vi; Edward tenía la vista fija en mi escote. Si señores, MI escote!

Cuando se percató de que me había dado cuenta desvió la mirada y se "concentró" en los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

-Sabes Edward- le dije lo más dulce posible- creo que voy a tener que dar las gracias a Alice por haberme regalado esta camiseta.

-Porque?- preguntó curioso

-Está teniendo el efecto deseado- le contesté con una sonrisa de niña buena.

Me di cuenta que se atragantó con su propia saliva, y eso avivó el fuego que me calentaba por dentro.

Quería sentarme encima suyo y restregar mi excitado centro por su erección.

Pero aunque yo no era una señorita, eso estaba más que confirmado, tampoco era una perra en celo con ganas de macho, aunque mi centro de placer le importaba bastante poco lo que pensará el cerebro.

Así que por una vez..

-Edward- me levanté y ande moviendo las caderas hasta estar delante de su mesa.

-Deseas algo Bella?

-Si, a ti.

Buenorro Cullen abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero más sorpresa fue la mía cuando se levantó y sus manos tocaron mi cintura.

Me atrajo hacía él, y noté lo que había soñado tantas veces, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que eso fuera tan grande.

Su dura y grande excitación rozó mi pierna y un jadeo se escapó de entre mis labios.

-Esto es lo que me provocas- su voz era ronca a causa del deseo.

Estampó sus labios contra los míos, y su lengua sin previo aviso se abrió camino en mi boca.

Nuestras lenguas batallaban en una guerra en la que no había perdedores ni ganadores, si no que cada una, y a su manera, disfrutaban de la lucha.

Sus manos bajaron a mi trasero, apretándolo bien, y provocando que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran aun más juntos.

Mis manos volaron a su desordenado cabello. Había soñado tanto en tocarlo y desordenarlo aun más.

Acarició mis piernas y sus dedos se colaron por debajo de mi tanga, eso provocó que otro gemido escapara de mis labios, pero este fue capturado por la boca de Edward, y eso me hizo mojarme más, si es que eso fuera posible.

-Estas muy mojada- dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por mi cuello.

-Esto es lo que me provocas- le contesté repitiendo las mismas palabras que él había usado.

Edward se dio cuenta, y una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios.

Mi camiseta desapareció en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, y apareció a unas mesas más allá.

Cullen masajeaba mis pechos por encima del sujetador, y yo aproveché para desabrochar los botones de su camisa que saltaron si ningún problema, como si estuvieran preparados para cualquier momento de pasión.

-Sabes que estamos en el instituto y que puede entrar alguien por esa puerta?- le pregunté con la esperanza que no se echara para atrás.

-Lo sé. Y eso aun le da más morbo a la situación.

Acaricié su musculoso pecho. Sus pectorales estaban bien marcado, tenía un cuerpo de dios griego.

Como me ponía..

Le bajé los pantalones como pude mientras sus manos acariciaban mi trasero por debajo de la falda y nuestros labios luchaban por permanecer unidos.

Me separé de él para verlo. Delante de mi tenía toda una estatua perfecta. Perfecta en todos los sentidos y en cada centímetro de su piel.

-Creo que tenemos que estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Y dicho eso se deshizo de mi ropa interior, dejándome a mi, expuesta delante suyo.

Me recosté encima de la fría superficie de la mesa con las piernas colgando y él entre ellas.

Sus mágicos dedos tocaron mi hinchado clítoris haciéndome viajar al país del placer.

-Por favor.. - pedí entre jadeos.

-Que quieres? Bella, dime que quieres. - susurró.

Me torturaba, él lo sabía bien, pero le daba igual. Sus ojos llenos de deseo, sus músculos tensos, su erección rozando mi entrada.. Edward quería lo mismo.

-Quiero sentirte dentro.

No tardó en cumplir con mis deseos, me penetró de un solo golpe y eso aun me calentó más.

Las envestidas era cada vez más rápidas y certeras. Con cada una de ellas, estaba más cerca de tocar el cielo.

-Deseaba esto tanto- jadeó

Estaba a punto de llegar al punto máximo de placer, sentía como mis paredes se estrechaban contra su pene.

-Edward estoy a punto.. más..

-Llega para mi.. Bella..

Esas palabras fueron como el detonante y estallé.

-Edward!- grité cuando el orgasmo más increíble sacudió mi cuerpo.

Él se vino a los pocos segundos, dejándome a mi debajo de ese increíble dios griego que me había dado el mejor polvo de mi vida.

-Creo..- dije mientras recuperaba el aliento- que me pasaré más veces por aquí, porque este castigo.. este castigo a sido perfecto.

Una adorable sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, me ayudó a levantarme y nos vestimos los dos.

Me besó la punta de la nariz, y mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me acercaba a su cuerpo, susurró cerca de mi oído:

-Cuando quieras.

-

Bueno.. les gustó? Espero que haya quedado bien..  
Dejen sus comentarios!  
Muchos besitos ^^


End file.
